


Eye of the Beholder

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Implied Jayne Cobb/River Tam, Implied Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: AU/Alternate History: What if Inara never became a Companion? Chapters: Prologue through Chapter 4.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** AU story fic, Inara centric, with Mal pairing. Feedback most welcomed!

  
Author's notes: AU story fic, Inara centric, with Mal pairing. Feedback most welcomed!  


* * *

Eye of the Beholder

## Eye of the Beholder

Eye of the Beholder 

By Cassandra E 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were, never will be. Firefly and characters don't belong to me. Although this story and any new characters are mine, mine. No profit is being made what so ever, if there was, which there isn't...well, then that's whole different story. 

Rating: PG-13 to R- Domestic Abuse, at least in the first chapters. 

A/Notes: I started this story prematurely, since my mind was still on Death Was a Pretty Girl. I had decided to write Eye of the Beholder afterwards, but I went forward with prologue. Since in DWAPG, I messed up Inara's age, I fixed it, so it could concur with her age when the war started to when she meet Mal. It makes sense that she would be very young. Companions are equivalent to Courtesans, who started very young before they got too old. I am using the Firefly timeline as my guide- www.mts.net/~arphaxad/firefly.html. I been told it's not canon, but then again neither is this story. As the story progresses, I explain what changes took place to what didn't. Feedback most welcomed! 

Summary: Alternate Universe/History: Instead of becoming a Companion, Inara was sold into slavery by her own mother. Heavily abused and mistreated by her wealthy slave owner, Joseph Harrows, she kills him in self-defense. Now on the run from his family and the Alliance, she finds Serenity...and a certain Captain. 

* * *

Prologue: Happily Ever After 

All that glitters.... 

Sihnon 

Her mother was beautiful... 

But she was a whore. 

Of course, Inara as a child never knew that. But what she did know was that her mother was beautiful. Olive skinned with long gloaming hair, honey brown bed room eyes and full sensual lips, Yadhira Serra was a striking woman. 

And Inara wanted to be just like her. 

When she was little girl, Inara would spend hours at her mother's vanity. She would gently run her hands on the perfume bottles and silver rimmed brushes with such yearning, that her nana would scold her something fierce. 

Back then, Inara didn't understand her nana's dislike of her mother or better yet of her mother's friends. Inara would always assume that because her mother was beautiful, she had many friends. Of course, that most of those so called friends were men...well, Inara didn't notice. She didn't understand that her nana worried for her. Worried that she would end up like her mother. 

And oh, how Inara wanted to be like her. 

Grace and elegance, Yadhira Serra seemed to float rather than walk. When she spoke, she had the sweetest voice that men would fall in love with her at that very moment. They would be slaves fallen under a siren's spell. 

But Inara had other dreams as well. At bedtime, her nana would put Inara to bed. She would tenderly brush her hair, a hundred strokes each time so that her hair would shine, like her mother's. And then she would tell Inara stories of far away places, where the princess fell in love with a prince. And they would live happily ever after. Because how else could it be? 

Inara wanted that also, maybe more so than being like her mother. When her tutor would come for the day's lesson, Inara would spend half the time dreaming of her prince charming. She decided, very seriously that her prince would be handsome and brave, like her mother's friends. When Inara would say this to Nana, the old woman would scold her once more and tug her ear painfully. 

"Never like them, you hear, young lady? Never like them! Best wish for someone kind and ugly as sin, than for some dandy that don't respect you. Better yet, best be thinkin' on your studies, they worth more than princes and the like! Foolish girl! Keep thinkin' like that and you be ending up like your mother." 

She said like it was a bad thing and Inara couldn't or wouldn't understand...until the day her nana passed away. 

This morning, Inara woke up, yawning with the sun glaring through the cracks of the curtains. By this time, Nana would have stormed into her room, hollering to get her lazy self up from bed; she would then proceed to yank the curtains wide open, waking Inara from sleep. Inara would then complain and whine, like most children, but today was different. 

The morning sun still peaked through the curtains and all was silent. Inara suddenly sat, ears straining for any sign of her nana. When not a sound was muttered, Inara slipped out bed, her white cotton night gown hitting her skinny knees. She called out, "Nana? Nana?" 

When know one answered back, Inara then continued to walk over to her nana's room. The room connected to Inara's for easier access. Her bare feet sunk into the rich plush carpet as she knocked on the door. Again, silence was Inara's answer. Inara frowned in worry, she opened the door slowly. "Nana? It's Inara...I am coming in." 

When entered the room, everything was dark, the velvet curtains were shut tight. Inara saw a figure lying on the bed, unmoving. "Nana, its time wake up! I caught you...you're still sleeping." Inara said with exuberance. 

She pulled the curtains open, the light beamed throughout the room, but her nana still didn't wake up. Inara frowned again, biting her lower lip. "Nana? Wake up..." 

She slowly made her way to the bed and gently shook her. "Nana, nana, come on! You have to help get ready...and make me breakfast. Today's special!" 

But Nana didn't wake up, her eyes were closed, her face peaceful. Long gray hair was tied in a braid, which fell upon her shoulder. "Nana! Wake up! Why don't you wake up?" Inara shouted more forcefully. She took hold of her hand...it was cold, so very cold. 

"Nana?" Inara whimpered as her mind grew aware of what had happened. She laid her head on Nana's chest, no heart beat and then she knew her nana was dead. And so like any child who lost a parent, she cried until she couldn't any more. Not realizing that she would be mourning more than her nana, Inara would mourn much more later on. She would remember that day in following years and even then, it didn't seem fair that she should've have lost someone who meant so much to her on her birthday. She was only... seven, it just wasn't fair 

* * *

Four years passed, the War to Unite the Planets had begun in the year 2505. Inara was now eleven years old, so it was of little consequence to her. Her mind was occupied with different matters close to home; the war had yet to affect Sihnon greatly. Inara always figured her mother loved her. After Nana had died, Inara grew aware that wasn't the case. When she went to inform her mother that Nana had passed away, her mother had laughed. 

"Thank Yesu, one less mouth to feed and no more damn sermons." 

At that moment, Inara saw that her mother wasn't as beautiful as she thought to believe. She was growing older with slight wrinkles near her eyes and slight graying hair. And the look in her eyes, they weren't beautiful. The coldness and bitterness the emanated from Yadhira's honey golden eyes was nothing lovely. She casually dismissed her daughter and began applying her make-up. 

When Inara was thirteen, the arguments between mother and daughter grew worse. It began with little things, such as why Inara bothered with her studies, since she had no need for them any longer. She had to start applying herself to womanly chores, since the maid was fired...due to lack of funds. 

Inara had always known they weren't rich, although well off enough to afford pretty possessions and clothes. She always figured that her father had left them money. But that was before she found out how mother really made due. 

Inara had grown bored with her chores one day. As she finished dusting the parlor room, she heard heavy moaning coming from her mother's room. Frowning, she bit her lip, a habit made when Inara became nervous. Silently she made her way to the room; the door was slightly opened and what she saw made her cringed in horror. 

Yadhira was in bed, naked, her legs wrapped around a man's waist. Clothes were strewn over the side of the bed. The man was thrusting into her and panting, he groaned as her mother tightened her hold on him. Inara quickly looked away her hands covering her mouth. She ran to her room, locking the door and she cried. 

Her mother was a whore. 

It made sense now, the late night visits, and the many male friends. Inara slammed her hands against the floor, tears running down her face. She had been so stupid at not seeing what was in front of her. And now she understood what Nana had always said. 

"Never value material things, Inara...they never last. Value the things that stay with you. Remember that. Your mother never did learn. Always looking upwards, never reaching...that's why..." Nana had always stopped on the last sentence, her voice deciding that it wasn't best to say more. "But she's your mother...Inara...remember that." 

Inara was angry, she had been a foolish girl, indeed. But she vowed that day she would never...never...be like her mother. She would rather be dead...she wouldn't be used. Nana always said she was worth more than all the treasures of the world. 

* * *

The arguments grew worse the following year. Inara would retreat into a world of books, ignoring mother's complaints and yells. When Inara answered back, her words cutting deep, Yadhira would slap her. One such day, they both had sat down for tea. As Inara carefully poured the tea into the china cups, her hands trembling slightly, not wanting to spill any for mother would be in a temper, if she did. Yadhira took the time to study her daughter, her now beautiful daughter. Inara had grown into her body quickly, curving in all the right places. Her raven black hair, that had once hung limply now curled in waves. Her daughter was beautiful...and Yadhira didn't like it. But she saw a possibility forming. 

"Inara, I was thinking maybe it's time to take you to The Guild Academy. Start your training as a Companion." 

Inara's hand wavered, spilling the tea on white satin table cloth. Eyes flashing in anger, "Why would I do that? Furthermore, why would I want that, mother?" The last was said in a biting tone. 

Yadhira pretty face creased, not so pretty any more. "A Companion is revered, Inara, any girl would be grateful for the chance. Some are even on waiting lists. You should be lucky to get in, they usually take the girls in younger." 

"A Companion is a whore...dressed in pretty clothes. I will not be that whore nor of any kind, mother." Inara answered back harshly. "I don't find appealing of making my living lying on my back and opening my legs to some hundan pig." 

The slap came quickly, knocking Inara on the floor. The tea kettle tipped over burning her hand. Inara cried out, hand touching her face as she looked up at her mother. Yadhira was in a fury, eyes blazing in rage, make-up caking, where she still tried to hide the aging. "You ungrateful brat, do you think I like it? Think you're so smart with your lessons and damn books. Think you're better than me! Well, you're not, missy. You're nothing of the kind. If it weren't you...I wouldn't be stuck in this lese house. I could've been so much more, but no." 

Inara shook her head. "No, mother I didn't mean..." 

"Bi zui! You will do as I tell you. And if I say you'll be a Companion and the Academy will accept you...then a Companion you will be." 

Yadhira gave one disgusted glance at her daughter and left the room. Inara's sobs became silent as felt she the invisible bands of her cage becoming more solid. And she desperately wanted to get out before it was too late. 

* * *

As the days went by, Inara did her best to avoid her mother. To the best of her knowledge, her mother had yet to contact The Guild Academy for registration. One night, Inara had left her book in the parlor. As she went to fetch it, she ran into one of mother's clients. The man was dressed in an Alliance uniform, his boots waxed to shine. The war still raged after two years and Sihnon had been affected economically; the rich market imports of little value now. Inara had seen mothers wailing when news of a fallen son or husband was posted up in the town square. Her problems with her mother seemed insignificant, when faced with so much grief. The man smiled as he saw Inara, a dark look came over his eyes that made Inara shiver involuntarily. Out of habit she bit her lip and saw the man's smile widen. 

"And who are you? Pretty thing." 

Inara shook her head, forgetting the book; she rushed back to her room. The man's laughter followed Inara into her sleep. Along the past two years, Inara became more and more aware of the looks she received from her mother's clients. She hated them because they made her feel dirty. And they always laughed when she ran away. Yadhira would laugh along with them, if she was present. But lately her mother wasn't laughing anymore. And it made Inara ponder why her mother wanted to send her away. They were times when Inara caught glances of her mother studying her. And what she saw was something close...to envy. But Inara would shake the foolish thoughts aside. What would her mother need to envy her for? 

* * *

The application was sent to The Guild and was denied. Inara was told that she too old for training. It didn't help matters, that she had also given a terrible impression during the interview. Inara had made sure she was at her clumsiest, lacking the grace she had inherited from her mother. She spoke and wrote poorly, Inara had even caked on her mother's make-up, covering her natural beauty. When the headmistress shook her head in refusal...Inara rejoiced silently. But mother didn't see it that way. 

"I don't understand, how could they say no? You were the best one...out of all them. Inara, you didn't do something you weren't supposed to do. Did you? Because if you did..." Yadhira said in a warning, her grip on Inara's arm tightening. 

Inara shook her head in denial. "NO, I mean no mother...I did...I mean was like you." The last was said with a double meaning that Yadhira didn't catch on. On there way back to the house, mother continued to murmur her thoughts out loud. As they walked on, people noticed the pair of them, an older woman and a young girl. Both shared a great resemblance, both quite lovely, only difference was...the young girl's face was beaming with happiness. 

* * *

The year was 2511; the war had lasted six years, with the independents crushed in defeat. The day of Unification had all Sihnon celebrating; even Inara had been caught in the festive atmosphere. She was even lovelier than before and even lovelier than her own mother. Inara ignored it, but still Yadhira took notice of the fact, causing her to be more spiteful towards her daughter. If Inara didn't do her chores quick enough, she would be punished for being too lazy; a beating with a cane was usually the method. If Inara answered back, Yadhira would slap her until she bleed from the mouth. And when Inara read too much, since she decided she wanted to be a teacher, Yadhira would take the book and use it for kindling for the night's fire. 

And every night Inara fought the burning hatred that threaten to consume her, Nana's words would echo back to her. "She's your mother Inara...remember that." Then she would cry herself to sleep. 

The next morning, Inara awoke to the sound of Yadhira's screaming. She quickly made her way to her mother's room. Upon entering, Inara saw mother throwing things around the room; her once beautiful countenance was in a mask of ferocity. "Damn that piece of gose, damn him twice over." Yadhira yelled as she reached for an expensive vase and flung it against the wall. Inara winced as the vase shattered, pieces littering the floor. 

"Mother, what's wrong?" Inara asked in worry as she gazed upon the destruction. Yadhira began to cry, more in anger than pain. "That hundan, he stole it...all it." 

"All of what?" 

"All of it...our savings...my savings...I am ruined." Yadhira cried as pull at her hair, slowly sinking to the floor. Inara went to her, sympathy in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll make do, mother." 

Yadhira looked up at Inara, a fanatical gleam in her gaze. "Yes, yes, we'll make do...you of course will have to start whoring. Men pay richly for a virgin. Yes, it will all work out." 

Inara pulled away in horror, shaking her head in denial. "No mother, no...I won't, I can't." 

Yadhira was soon raging again. "You will do as I tell you. You owe it to me Inara! You owe me! You will do it...you will do it!" 

Inara's own temper flared in defense. "NO...you can't! Mother...I WON'T...I..." The rest was cut off as Yadhira advanced on her daughter, hand hitting her sharply across the face. When Inara stood her ground, Yadhira raised her hand for another blow, but Inara caught it. "No...mother...no more." 

Yadhira laughed, voice mocking. "I am your mother...Inara...remember that." With her other hand she struck her with such a force that Inara fell to the plush carpet floor. As her mother grabbed the cane from the closet, Inara tried to crawl away, but she gave up as she felt the cane's first blow across her legs. Then another blow, and another, until Inara lost count, passing out from the pain. 

* * *

When Inara came to, she heard voices around her. Her head ache something fierce as did her whole body. Inara tried to open her eyes, but found one swollen shut. Her mouth was dry and had the metallic taste of blood. She slowly stood up, her vision swimming and nauseous. 

"Is this her?" Said a male voice. 

"Yes, it's her. She was very disobedient, but don't worry, a couple of blows and she'll know her place. Works hard, cooks, cleans." Yadhira said the man. 

Inara's blood froze as tried to move forward. Mother wouldn't do it, could she? "Mother?" 

"How much do you want for her?" 

"45,000 credits, seems reasonable." Yadhira stated, ignoring Inara. 

"You must be crazy that's too much." The man responded. 

"She's a good piece; strong, she'll do you good." 

"Fine, I guess, my supplier was looking for some new girs.I'll take her." 

"No..." Inara whispered, walking backwards as bumped into the wall. Two men came forward to bind her hands. Inara struggled and one of the men slapped her hard. She groaned as the pain washed over her. Her vision became even worse. "Mother please...don't do this...I am your daughter. I am your daughter..." The last thing Inara saw as she blacked out was Yadhira's hand counting the credits in her hands. 

* * *

Mandarin Translations: Pinyin 

Hundan-Bastard 

Lese-Crappy 

Gose-Crap 

Bi zui- Shut up 

Yseu- Jesus 

Chapter One: Slave 

* * *

2513- Two Years Later 

The Harrow Estate, Sihnon 

Inara scrubbed the floor viciously, the harsh soap drying her once soft hands. They were now red and callused, workers hands, hands of a slave. Her knees and body ached from kneeling; she wore a uniform of brown and white. Her once beautiful black hair had lost its luster, hacked off to chin length, covered under a white cap. After that fateful day that her mother had casually sold her to a slave trader, the following two years had went in a blur. She remembered vaguely trying to escape before reaching the slave trader's post, but she barely got two feet away when she was dragged back. Already severely beaten by her mother, they had decided to whip her for her trouble. Inara was obedient from then on, knowing that she wouldn't survive another beating. Dipping the rag into the soap and water bucket, she slapped the rag down again to scrub. 

She was one of the lucky ones; Inara had been sold to a family that mainly uses slaves to do the work around the house. It was very hard labor, long hours, and hardly any rest. They were fed two meals a day, meager servings to all. But it could have been worse; there were girls that were sold into the sex trade, a life much harsher than the regular standards. At first, when Inara had recovered enough from her mother's betrayal and her own injuries, she had sobbed for days on end, until she was flogged for making too much noise by her owner. The Harrow family was of old, old money, the kind that was a habit, since they couldn't remember living any other way. They lived it, breathed it and dressed it. Inara hated them; it was a slow growing hatred, similar to what she felt for her mother. During the first year, Inara had gone through the motions, not really taking notice of her surroundings or actions. It was like she had gone into a deep sleep and now was waking up from it. And each day it was worse because she remembered the freedom she had before. Inara couldn't hide in her room and make all her troubles float away by reading a book as before. Those days were gone and how she yearned for them. The oppressed feeling in Inara grew until she felt she couldn't breathe anymore. It couldn't go on, Inara had to leave. It was all a measure of how and when. 

"Girl." A female voice called. 

Inara glanced up, a quiet anger in her eyes. "Yes, Mistress Harrow." 

Lady Elizabeth Antonia Harrow looked down at Inara, her nose crinkled in distaste, making her narrow face look pinched. Her ashy blond hair was put in an elegant style, gray eyes set in a perpetual frown. Her gown was made of the finest satin and lace; the cost could have fed a family of four for a year. "Why haven't you finished the floor yet? You do realize that everything must be ready for the arrival of my husband and son. You still have the staircase to do, not to mention the parlor room as well." 

"Forgive me, Mistress Harrow, everything will be done." Inara said listlessly, her eyes cast down in deference. Her hand squeezed the rag tight; imaging it was Lady Harrow's neck. 

Elizabeth snapped her fingers. "You best be, or maybe two days without food will remind you to be quicker." With a disdainful sniff and a grand swish of her skirts, she was gone. Inara bit her lip, her eyes fierce, slapping the rag down she proceeded to snap her fingers mockingly. "tchen wah" 

"So brave is the little slave. I would watch my steps around the old bat. Unless you're partial to flogging." A voice taunted behind Inara. She closed her eyes, knowing the voice and detesting it also. Inara turned around, her expression pleasant. "Shouldn't you be prettying yourself Saffron, you are looking quite shallow." 

"You really should watch that mouth, Inara dear. It would be such a shame to ruin that `pretty' face." Saffron said with derision, arms crossed. 

Saffron was a little older than Inara, with creamy white skin and long red hair. Her arrogance belied her true station in the Harrow household, she was a whore. Saffron was the kept mistress of the master of the house, Lord Joseph Allen Harrow. She claimed to be a Companion, but Inara had taken to reading people and something about Saffron struck her odd. If Lady Harrow had a formidable will, than her husband was worse, it was the only reason Saffron was kept in the household. No one went over Lord Harrow's resolve. 

"You are forgetting whom you really are, Saffron. You're not Lady of the Manor yet." Inara said her tone biting. 

Saffron laughed, her own elegant clothes swaying with the movement. "I will be soon. Anyway, the cook is asking for you." 

"Playing the part of the messenger now?" Inara ridiculed. This had been an ongoing routine between the two women during the past two years. It was a false rivalry that served as entertainment for the two. Although Saffron was better off, her stay in the Harrow Estate was a choice enslavement. 

"Darling little slave, best keep that mouth shut." Saffron said with false sweetness. Walking over, she `accidentally' kicked the dirty water bucket on the newly cleaned floor. The murky brown water stained the clear white marble floor. Half a day's work ruined, Inara would be punished. 

"Oops, you better hurry up then. Slave..." Saffron sneered, skirting around the mess. 

Inara fought the urge to cry, but a tear managed to slip through. Through watery eyes, she began to clean the floor again, rubbing until her hands were raw. She'll leave, she had to, she will. Those thoughts alone, along with the memory of a flogging, gave Inara strength to go on. 

* * *

"Tianna, look at you, child! Didn't you get my message? It was over an hour ago." Annie Jacobs said with concern in her green eyes. 

Inara smiled warily at the cook. Annie Jacobs was a plump woman with a kind demeanor; she was a hired hand instead of a slave and Inara's only friend. The other slaves tended to avoid any long term friendships, in case they were suddenly scolded and sent off as punishment. Everyone in the Harrow Estate looked out for themselves, slaves included. Her kindness and fussiness reminded Inara of her beloved Nana. "Saffron." Inara stated simply, as if it explained it all. 

"Damn that woman. Thinkin' she's some grand lady, when she's just a piece of..." 

"Annie, let it go. I still have the staircase to clean and wax." Inara said her voice tired. She tried to close her hands, but they burned where the skin had been rubbed pink. "You wanted to tell me something?" 

Annie looked around to make sure no one was watching. She motioned Inara to lean down, whispering, "I made a contact on the information you wanted." 

Inara felt her heart pound in excitement, eyes hopeful. "Really, what did they say?" 

"There's a man called Colin Foster. Apparently, he's helps people with situations like yours." Annie said softly, her eyes on guard. "Independent, fought in the war." 

"That's wonderful Annie! How can you get in contact with him?" Inara whispered excitedly. 

Annie signaled for her to hush, when a hired servant entered the kitchen. The servant paid them no heed, leaving soon after they retrieved a tea kettle and china cups. "My contact will be talking to him, for the arrangement details." 

Inara beamed with joy, her raw, burned hands forgotten. "Oh, Annie, I can never..." 

"Hush, child. Go on back to work. Everythin' will be just fine." Annie said modestly, but her expression mirrored Inara's. 

* * *

Inara had just finished the staircase when she heard the arrival of Lord Harrow and his son, Jeremiah Lee Harrow. Father and son resembled each other physically and personality wise. In other words, they appeared as the perfect society gentlemen, but deep down they were the worse kind of tamade. Jeremiah was four years older than Inara, and had a penchant for little girls. Most of the time the girls were brought in and never seen again. Rumors flew around Jeremiah like flies on a corpse, rumors of sadistic games and pleasures. There was no denying the cruelty in his eyes, along with the arrogance. Inara always did her best to avoid him along with his father. She didn't like the way his gaze would linger on her. 

Inara stood at the end of the staircase with her eyes downcast. She held her breath as they walked past her. As she moved to amble away, Lord Harrow called to her. "Girl." 

Inara reluctantly turned around to answer. "Yes, Master Harrow." 

Joseph Harrow was a tall man with graying blond hair and icy green eyes. He gave her a considering look up and down her body. "What do they call you?" 

Inara kept her gaze on the floor. "Inara." 

"Inara? Very well, Inara, where is my wife?" 

"She's in her room, Master Harrows." Inara answered softly. 

"Look up when you are spoken to, slave!" Jeremiah ordered from the top of the stairs, a malicious gleam in his eyes. 

Inara looked up, her expression neutral. "Yes, Master Harrow." 

Lord Harrow gave a smile meant to charm and fluster. It only managed to make Inara's skin crawl. 

"Very well, I'll attend her in the parlor room." 

Inara watched them retreat up the stairway with a sense of foreboding. Shaking the feeling away, she hurried to prepare the parlor room. 

* * *

Just as Inara was preparing the room Lord and Lady Harrow entered the parlor, along with Jeremiah. For the most part they ignored her, letting Inara go about her business. A servant brought in a tray of sweet meats and tea. The conversation was centered mostly on the inner society circle, who wore what to the dance and who made a successful business deal. Inara let her mind wander as she moved to leave, so she didn't notice when Jeremiah stuck his foot out, tripping her. She fell forward, hands out stretched, knocking over the tea cups and the tray of sweet meats. The delicate china cups shattered, pieces littering the oriental carpet. No one made a sound for a moment, but soon enough Lady Harrow was shrieking her displeasure. 

"You stupid girl! Look what you have done!" Lady Harrow screamed, pointing to the cups, "Those were priceless family heirlooms!" 

"What do you expect from some slave, mother? Honestly." Jeremiah sneered as he lounged casually in the sofa chair. He smiled at Inara knowingly, superiority in his eyes. 

Inara looked down, pleading. "Mistress Harrow, please forgive me." 

"Shut up! Idiot girl! You'll have no food the rest of the week." Lady Harrow declared angrily. "Get out of my sight!" 

Inara meekly ran out of the parlor, almost running into Saffron, who had been near the door. She ignored Saffron's knowing smirk. Inara ran until she reached the slave's quarters, sitting down in a corner she let the angry tears fall. She ached for any type of retribution for her tormentors, instead she let memories of the past comfort her. 

* * *

The next morning Annie snuck some bread and corn meal to Inara. She was grateful to receive the gift from her friend. Her eyes stung from her crying last night and her stomach rumbled in hunger. Inara devoured the food quickly, licking the grease off her hands. She went about the day's routine as usual. First, by doing the laundry with the other slaves, Lady Harrow insisted on all twenty-five rooms' bed linens being changed, unused or not. Second, came the washing of the clothes and other linens. Inara would then proceed to clean the dining area along with two other slaves. 

Later on in the day, Inara was dusting the library. It was beautiful place; her favorite room in the whole estate. All the walls were covered with bookcases of rich dark mahogany wood. She itched to pick up a book to read. But she didn't, satisfying herself with gently running her fingertips along the spines, reading the titles. The soft fall of footsteps sounded behind her, Inara quickly snatched her hand away. 

"You like my collection? Do you read?" Lord Harrow indicted to the bookcases, a few feet away from her. 

Inara shook her head in denial, not wanting the conversation to continue. 

Lord Harrow smiled patiently, hand caressing her cheek. "You are a shy one, Inara. It's a shame I never noticed you before.You are quite lovely." 

Inara shuddered from the touch, backing away, trying to find an exit out. "Excuse me, sir. I must finish my work." 

"Come, Inara, please your Master." Lord Harrow said patiently, blocking her way. Inara began to panic, her heart thumping loudly with fear. He had backed her into one of the bookcases; Inara's back felt the impress of the books. Lord Harrow grasped her throat firmly. "Don't make a sound, girl. It'll go better for you if didn't." 

Inara swallowed, her eyes darting around for help. The empty silence of the library was her answer. She wanted to scream but she couldn't seem to find her voice, paralyzed in dread. Lord Harrow began to lift her skirt, cold hands climbing along her thigh; Inara was snapped awake from paralysis. She brought her knee up, slamming into his groin. Lord Harrow groaned as he fell away from her, Inara took the chance to escape. She ran, swung open the door with trembling hands, revealing Lady Harrow standing in the doorway. Inara lowered her gaze, voice shaky. "Mistress Harrow, forgive me." 

Lady Harrow narrowed her eyes at Inara as she noticed her husband getting up. "What's going on here, Joseph?" 

"Nothing, my dear. I was just telling the slave to hurry up. I found her doodling along the bookcases. You know how they are." Lord Harrows said smoothly, expression slightly irritated as he glared at Inara. 

Lady Harrow slapped Inara hard. "What did I tell you of wasting time," she pinched Inara's chin, "One more complaint and you will be flogged!" 

Inara nodded, ignoring the pain of the slap as relief flooded through her. Keeping her eyes downcast, she hurried out of the room; her legs trembling with the effort. Without a glance behind, she dashed until reaching the kitchens, her legs giving out as Annie exclaimed at the sight of her. 

* * *

It had taken some coaxing from Annie to get Inara to talk. The girl had gone pale white, her hands trembling from nerves. "Now, tell me what happened, child." 

Inara fought back the tears, her voice quivering. "Oh, Annie...he tried to, Lord Harrow, he tried to...to." 

Annie stroked her arm in a comforting gesture. "Oh, dear, that...hundan! I had hoped after all this time. Why now?" 

Inara gave a nervous laugh. "Annie, he owns me. It doesn't matter why. The damn law is on his side. I am only a slave. Only a slave." 

Inara suddenly took hold of Annie, desperation in her eyes, shaking hands digging into the older woman's shoulders. "How long do I have to wait for the contact?" 

Annie gave a quick thought to the questions, only a few hired maids were busy with the dinner preparation. Lowering her voice, the cook answered. "They say no more than a week." 

"I can't wait that long, he'll...he'll want to. It has to be sooner!" Inara pleaded, ignoring the curious glances from the maids. 

Annie motioned for her to hush, noticing the attention they were causing. "I'll try, honey, but ya gotta calm down." 

"But what can I do?" Inara contested desperately. "What if he tries again?" 

"Just try to avoid him. Do ya work quickly from now on. But it'll be soon, I promise you that. Just hang in there, child." Annie reassured, patting her arm. "Annie James always keeps her word." 

* * *

Three Days Later 

The following days had gone by quickly, at least to Inara. She didn't know if it was from relief that she had managed to avoid Lord Harrow's attention or if it was from the anticipation of the go ahead from Annie's contact. The thought that she would be free from this life, without fear of punishment, made Inara happier than she had been in her whole life. Maybe it was because she had lived such a miserable two years that she'd forgotten how it felt. 

She did her chores quickly, ignoring the pain from the back breaking work. They brought her one step closer to freedom. Finishing the hallway and parlor room, Inara snuck into the kitchen to have a quick talk with Annie. 

Inara was in luck, the cook was alone. Annie was busy kneading dough, her hands and arms covered in powder. Glancing up, the old woman beamed at Inara. Leaving her work aside, she checked to make sure no one was near. "It came!" 

Inara tried to contain her excitement. "It did! When, how?" 

"Just got it in last night. In two days you'll meet the contact at a location. He'll then take you to Colin Foster." 

Inara laughed, her eye sparkling with joy, hugging the old woman fiercely. "Oh, Annie, thank you! You're the best!" 

Annie fussed at the attention, swatting Inara's arm. "Annie James always keeps her word. Don't thank me; thank the good lord, honey. He's the one that's helping you." 

"Soon. I can't believe it!" Inara said, dusting off the powder from her uniform. Soon she would taste freedom again. Soon. 

* * *

Translations: 

Hundan-Bastard 

Tamade-Mother Fucker 

Tchen wah- Bitch 

Chapter Two: A Way of Dying 

Warning: Rating R- Rape/violence in first scene. 

A/Notes: I tried to find a way around the warning above, but the story writes itself. So please forgive if I offend anyone. Colin Foster and Ian Black are new characters, so they belong to me. So does Annie James. Although, I must say this is the last chapter that Inara will truly suffer in. I hate doing this to her. Ch. 3 on up...a little happier. And many thanks to Neroli; I am so glad you're my beta! 

* * *

The Next Day 

It was late into the evening, all the hired servants had left; the slaves were all in their sleeping quarters. Lord and Lady Harrow, along with Jeremiah, had left for a ball given at the Lord Asano's Estate. Inara had stayed with Annie in kitchen, helping her clean up the day's work. The cook had entertained Inara with tales of her youth, along with memories of her husband, Henry. Inara enjoyed the way Annie had drawn her in, her mind captivated with the stories. When Annie had tried to pry a little on Inara's past she had said very little, changing the topic. The old woman, wise in her years, understood Inara's reluctance. Trust wasn't an easy thing to come by, especially these days, where the Alliance government could buy anyone's word at a price. Afterwards Annie had snuck some more food to Inara, a fare of toast and purloined ham. 

"I am turnin' in now. You best git on. I'll be gettin' ya things ready for tomorrow." Annie said. Both women had kept silent on escape, not wanting to tempt fate or luck. 

Inara smiled at her friend. "I will. I just need to turn down the light in the parlor room." 

"Best be careful now." 

"Yes, Annie." 

Inara watched her friend depart as she stood up from the wooden stool. She turned the lights off, leaving the kitchen in darkness. Making her way through the house, Inara brushed off a sudden chill that came over her. Reaching the parlor room, she dimmed the lights. The low glow of light cast sinister shadows across the room, rubbing her arms again, Inara backed out slowly closing the doors. Giving a quiet sigh, she made her way back to the kitchen that would lead her to the slave's quarters. 

Passing one of the guest rooms, Inara didn't notice that the door was slightly opened. Tired from the day's work, she didn't notice the hand grabbing her until it was too late. She gave a short cry but was forcefully pulled into the room and thrown against the richly carpeted floor. The room was dark; the tall outline of a man closing the door shut. Inara heard the click signaling the door locking, pure terror gripping her as she stood up. The man turned around, his hand flicking the light on. The bright glare made Inara close her eyes, but she knew who it was either way. She opened her eyes again to face Lord Harrow's smiling face, but his eyes said another thing. Apparently, he had retired from the ball early and slipped into the house unnoticed. Waiting for her, to finish what he had started. 

"You really shouldn't have done that, at the library. It was very...displeasing." Lord Harrow stated coldly. 

"Please, don't do this!" Inara pleaded. She tried to run, but he caught her easily. There was no where to run, no where to hide, she was trapped. This couldn't happen to her, not now when she so close to her freedom. Inara raked her nails against his face, peeling back skin. Lord Harrow cried out in pain as he hit her, the blow knocking her to the ground. Inara blinked back the dizziness, trying to get up, but was impeded when Lord Harrow placed his booted foot at her neck. "Be good and it`ll be good for you." 

Inara began to cry, nodding weakly. 

"Say it!" Lord Harrow demanded with sadistic pleasure at her tears. 

"I'll be good." Inara managed to cough out between sobs. Lord Harrow removed his foot from her throat as he began to undo his trousers, removing his holster first. When he lifted Inara's skirt up, she fought once more. Slamming her fists against him, raking her nails across his face, screaming as she tried to kick him. Lord Harrow backhanded her, over and over again until all Inara felt was the pain between her legs and then nothing. 

* * *

She woke up sore and her head ached fiercely. Inara moved and groaned at the pain the movement had caused her. Taking notice that she was on a bed, Inara sat up slowly. Something had happened, but she couldn't remember. Why did she hurt so much? Inara looked down, her skirt was torn and her legs, they were bruised. She touched her face, feeling it swollen. The ache between her legs grew more pronounced, Inara inched the skirt upwards, until it reached her thigh. When she saw the blood, the memory of what happened came back in a rush. Inara sobbed heavily in denial, this couldn't have happened. Why now? Why, when she was so close to escaping? Why? She began to shiver uncontrollably as she vaguely came to terms with her ordeal. Why did he take it away, when his whole family had taken so much from her? Why? 

Inara suddenly felt the bed move, terror gripping her once more. Not again! When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Inara flinched, quickly sliding off the bed. Lord Harrow chuckled at her action. "It could have been better though, my dear. But it doesn't matter, you did well." 

A cold rage slithered through her body at the comment. The pains in her body became dull aches, numbing her through. The bed was located across from a fireplace, a brass poker beside it. When Lord Harrow got up from the bed, Inara rushed towards the gleaming object. She held it tightly in her hands, snarling at him. "Don't you come near me! You piece of gose! I'll kill you." 

"Ah, temper, my dear. I like that." Lord Harrow said pleased, "Slaves are always the best. Always have to do what they're told. Put that down, my dear." 

"Go to hell, you tamade! Step any closer and I'll kill you!" Inara shouted fiercely, her whole body shivering. 

Lord Harrow narrowed his eyes in displeasure, he hurried over to her and Inara swung the poker between his legs. It had helped matters that he was naked from the waist down, his clean white shirt unbuttoned. He groaned loudly at the impact. Inara swung the poker at his head, striking with a satisfying thump. As she swung again, he grasped the poker before it struck him. He shoved her backwards, tripping Inara over to the floor. She crawled away, but not before the poker struck her legs. Inara cried out in pain, the action so similar to what her mother had done. The memory of the betrayal fueled her to get away. He struck her again, catching her ankle, this time hearing something crack. Inara screamed in pain, her hand hitting something hard and cold. She looked towards the object; it was the gun holster, flung away as carelessly as Lord Harrow's trousers. Reaching for the gun, her hands fumbling with the latch until it broke free. Just as Lord Harrow raised the poker for a final blow to her head, he paused as Inara aimed the gun at him. 

She had turned around awkwardly, but the gun was aimed directly at him. He began to laugh at the sight of her on the ground with his gun pointed at him. It was a sight Joseph never thought he'd see, especially from a slave. "Put that down, slave." 

The gun felt strange in her hands, but Inara didn't waver. Her mind numb with only the sense of survival coherent, for if she did, he would kill her and if he didn't, she would die any way. Looking him straight in eyes, she declared calmly, "Never again." Her hand pulled the trigger and the shot rang like an explosion, catching the stunned Lord Harrow in the face. The shot had blown away half his skull, killing him instantly, body falling to ground. But Inara couldn't stop, so she kept shooting at the body until the barrel clicked empty. Realizing what she had done, Inara flung the gun away from her. The whole night's ordeal was too much for her, so she screamed until she passed out from the pain of her injuries. 

* * *

Inara felt someone gently nudging her to awareness. Everything hurt, every single part of her body ached. She reluctantly opened her eyes, her fuzzy vision revealing Annie's worried face. "Oh, my child, look at you." 

"Annie? What happened?" Inara asked with confusion in her eyes. When she caught sight of Lord Harrow's body, everything came back to her. She began to tremble and cry again. "He...he, tianna, what have I done? Annie...." 

"There, there, `Nara. I am gonna help you. Don't you worry none!" Annie said firmly, shaking Inara slightly. "But you gotta calm down, you hear. We got to move fast." 

"How did you know? I mean how did you get in? The door...it was..." Inara said voice shaky. Looking around she saw an outline of a woman by the door way. Saffron stepped forward, her usual sneer gone, expression impartial to the scene before her. "I heard the screams. Tried to opened the door, but it was locked. So I went to find the master keys. Annie came with me." 

"Saffron, make sure all that racket didn't wake any of the slaves or guards." Annie ordered her. Surprisingly, she went without comment, her skirts swishing behind her. Annie took off Inara's cap to check for injuries, the bruising had gotten worse. "Oh, dear." 

"Annie, they're going to...kill me. I killed him, Annie, I killed him. Because he...raped me. I tired to get..." Inara didn't finish as the tears spilled free once more. 

"No one is gonna do nuthin' to you. You'll just be leavin' sooner, that's all. Now can you stand?" Annie stated furrow furthered creased. 

"I think...so. I think he broke my ankle." Inara responded weakly. 

"Gorram pig! Here, I'll help you. Give me your hand." 

Inara took hold of Annie's arm, wincing at the pain. She almost fell down, but Annie's grip was strong. They managed together until they had left the room. Saffron was just returning from her errand, noting the struggles of the two women, she took Inara's other arm. Between the three of them, they were able to arrive at kitchen. Leaning on the counter and with the help of Saffron, Inara was able to sit on one of the stools, grimacing as the pain between her legs flared again. 

"Both of you stay put. I need to send word to my contact. Tell him things have changed." Annie declared as she tugged on her cloak around her. "Try to clean her up a bit." The old woman was soon rushing out as fast as she could. The only sound in the kitchen was Inara's unsteady breathing. Saffron studied her thoughtfully, "I am surprised you had the guts to kill him." 

Inara was startled by the comment, flinching at the sound. Fighting against the wave of dizziness that threatened to take over, Inara closed her eyes for a minute. "Why? Why are you helping me?" 

"It's business, hon." 

"What do you mean?" Inara asked puzzled. 

"Come on, Inara, it was all a play. Money was really good. But you ruined that. Although I can't blame you. I hated that tamade, itched to the do the honors myself. But like I said business." Saffron answered plainly. "I guess I should get you cleaned up. You look terrible. I'll be back." 

Watching Saffron leave, Inara felt herself drift off, her eyes growing heavy. She snapped awake when Saffron began to dab a wet cloth on her forehead, the cut stinging at the coolness. Inara let her; too fatigued to do anything else. It was an unspoken truce between the two women; neither said a word, their rivalry forgotten for the time being. "Thank you." Inara said quietly. Saffron nodded in silent acknowledgement. 

* * *

An hour had gone by and still Annie had not returned. Saffron had made a special tea, to help dull the pain. She managed to clean Inara up, bandaging any open cuts. Then she had made Inara elevate her leg, the ankle had swollen black and blue. Inara was worried, even a bit groggy from the tea, but her stomach still twisted in knots at the thought of Lady Harrow's return, along with Jeremiah. It twisted further at the thought of what would happen to her if she was still here when they came back. Inara shuddered and prayed, like Nana made her do when she was little. She was so lost in her desperate pleas that she didn't hear the back kitchen door bang open. Both women gave a jump at noise, but relief soon crossed Inara's face when she noticed Annie's plump figure in the kitchen. The old woman was frazzled, Inara could tell by the look of her, her breath coming in pants due to her rush. 

"It's done. I almost didn't make it, but it's done. He's waiting beyond the back gate. Knocked out the guards, but you must hurry. I already gave him your things. A few clothes, some food, a blanket to keep you warm." Annie said, ruffling through the coat room where the hired help left their belongings. "Here take this." 

Inara gently took the russet wool cloak with a hood. "Annie, thank you." 

Annie hushed her, but her eyes were watery. "I once had a daughter, but she died of a sickness, lingered on for days on end. How I wished I could have helped her! I couldn't do a thing, just watch her waste away. But I am able to help you now. `Nara, promise me you'll get over this! You're too bright and too good to let this scar you. Let it make you stronger. That way, he won't win. He won't take that away from you." 

The old woman gave Inara a fierce hug, Inara embracing back just as hard. She felt a knot form in her throat and her eyes watered again, but she didn't let them fall. She gave Annie a weak smile, and a sincere. "I promise." 

"That a girl. You leave here and never look back." Annie said, "Saffron, help me out." 

Saffron hadn't said a word since she had served Inara the tea. The would-be Companion moved over to help Inara up, along with Annie on her other side. Just as before they made their way out back, crossing the slave quarters to the back gate, where the grocer made his deliveries. A man stood by it, average height, dressed in plain clothes with a long brown leather coat. The man nodded as he caught sight of the three women, rushing over to help them. Inara flinched away as he neared her, but Annie reassured her. "He's a good man, `Nara. This here is Ian Black. He's gonna take you to Colin Foster, both are good men. I vouch for them. You'll be safe. You'll be free, bao bei." 

Inara nodded, her face still full of doubt. "Ok." She couldn't trust many people, but she knew she could trust her friend's word. 

Ian gave her a friendly smile, nothing dark hidden in his honest gray eyes. "I got a cart, just lay down real quiet. We'll have to hurry, if we want to make it to the docks before sunrise. Dong Ma?" 

"I understand." 

Ian gently took hold of her; Inara leaned against him, fighting the urge to shudder. Giving one last heartfelt look to her friend and Saffron, she went ahead. Never looking back as Ian helped her in the cart. As she lay down, she let one tear slid down her cheek. 

* * *

Inara had fallen asleep to the calm sway and clattering of the cart. Thankfully, it was dreamless one, where only the blanket of healing sleep took over. When Ian had lightly woken her up later on, Inara blinked back the dark spots in her vision. Her mouth was dry and the bruising pain returned with a force. "Are we here?" 

Ian nodded. "We are. How are you feelin'? Annie said you were...banged up." 

"Everything hurts, especially my ankle." 

"I will git a doc to give ya a check up." Ian said, "Let me help you up. Put your cloak on, just in case." 

Inara fumbled with the cloak until Ian helped her with it. Nauseous, Inara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"You alright?" Ian asked voice concerned. "You lookin' mighty green there." 

"I am fine. Where are we meeting him?" Inara questioned. 

"At the hotel, The Three Maidens," he said pointing to the establishment across from them. "I am gonna sign you in. After Colin git's here, I'll leave." 

Inara smiled gratefully. "Ok." Pushing herself out gingerly, she grabbed hold of Ian's arm as they crossed the road to the hotel. 

* * *

Almost immediately after arriving at the hotel and being checked into her room, Inara had fallen asleep again. The doctor that Ian had fetched was a kind old man with white hair and light blue eyes. He had been horrified at her injuries, but he tended them quickly, only prying at how she felt when he patched the gashes up. He had advised against sleeping right away, since she had a severe concussion, however he had given her a draught for the pain. The doctor, called Andy, had also set the fractured ankle in a splint, telling her not to do any serious walking for at least three weeks. 

When Inara woke up again, she felt slightly better. The pain had dulled from the deep ache of before. She gradually sat up in the bed, her heart pounding when she saw the stranger across from her. He was very handsome with dark brown shaggy hair brushing the nape of his neck and a shadow of stubble. Inara couldn't discern the color of his eyes, since the light in the room was dimmed, but they were welcoming. 

"How are you feeling?" The man asked, his voice tinged with an accent. 

"Who are you? Are you...where's Ian?" 

"He left. My name is Colin Foster, Miss...?" 

Inara was taken aback, not used to the sound of her surname. It had been so long that it had been used, at the Harrow Estate; even her first name was hardly mentioned. 

"Serra. Inara Serra." 

"Very well, Inara, now back to my previous question, how are you feeling?" 

"Better." Inara answered truthfully. 

Colin smiled, leaning slightly back into the chair. "That's good to hear. I must say, the doc was worried for you. You were hurt badly." 

Inara looked away, the shame of the night before coming back to her. "I..." 

"Don't worry, you have nothing to explain." Colin reassured. "We'll be leaving in a half hour. There's a transporter that's heading back to Shadow. You ever heard of it?" 

"Vaguely. Are you from there?" 

Colin shook his head. "No, I hail from the planet Osiris." 

Inara frowned. "But I thought you were an Independent? How is it that you...I mean, Osiris is a core planet. It was one of the first that joined the Alliance in the war." 

"My family and I had a few differences. It's probably why we're not on speaking terms right now." Colin said with a sheepish grin. 

"I am sorry." Inara said. 

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my family. Any way, just purchased some land there, a ranch. Once we're there, I'll get you settled in. Any type of trade you do specially?" 

"I can cook, clean, my sewing isn't that good." Inara listed on her fingers. 

Colin shifted forward again, noticing the way Inara flinched at his movement. "I don't mean your slave work, what did you do beforehand?" 

Inara laughed weakly, the shame running deep in her skin. "My mother wanted me too...I wanted to be a teacher. If I would have had one year, I would've been able to register at a Career Academy. But I was...sold." 

Colin studied her considerately, his stare making Inara uncomfortable. "What?" 

"Just wondering, how are you with children?" 

Inara shrugged in puzzlement. "I wouldn't know. I was an only child." 

Colin tilted his head slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up. "I am assuming you can read, add, subtract, the basics, right." 

"Yes." 

"How would you feel about being a teacher? Nothing big, mind you. The town's school teacher married someone off world, so it's lacking in a replacement." 

Inara felt a shard of hope rush through her. "If I did, where would I be living?" 

Colin sighed. "That's the problem. If you do stay in Shadow permanently, or at least for the time being; I got to wait and see how the Alliance is going to handle the situation. I can't trust that anyone won't turn you in. So for the first few months you'll have to stay with me." 

"What are saying?" Inara asked brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Colin gave quick laugh. "Inara, it's not what you're thinking. I am not that kind of man; you have my word on that. I have a son, Jacob, he's four now. Mother passed...away a while back. I need...he's quite the hand full. He needs some mothering and I can't give that to him. The ladies from the church have been stopping by, taking turns with the cooking and such. But it isn't enough; he needs someone constant for the time being. 

"Why don't you remarry than?" Inara countered. 

Colin's smile disappeared. "Now that would solve all my problems, wouldn't it? That's why I would be presenting you as my wife. It would be your cover. People have a tendency to be suspicious of new folk; no one would suspect a supposedly married couple." 

"I would have a separate room?" 

"Yes." 

"With a lock. A good one?" Inara asked. 

"If that's what you wanted." 

"I would have the key, no copies." 

"Well, yes. It wouldn't be any other way." Colin answered bemused. 

"And a gun. I want a gun." Inara stated firmly, eyes determined. 

"And do you know how to handle one? It's a hazard if you don't. I wouldn't want an accident to happen." Colin said brow arched, understanding all the demands now. His hazel eyes dimmed at the tamade who had done this to her, caused her act this way. 

"I need a gun, if you would show me how, I can have one?" 

"We can work that out. Anything else?" he asked, standing up from the chair, "I wouldn't want to leave anything out." Inara thought for a moment, brow creased. "I can leave anytime I want, you won't stop me?" 

"It's your freedom, Inara. I won't hold you back from anything. You have my word." 

"Words are easily broken." Inara said plainly. 

"You're right, but during times like these, that's all that is really left." Colin said as he stood by the foot of the bed. Inara was silent for a few minutes, her hands on her lap as she studied her hands. They were still rough and dry. A scar, like the ones on her back from the flogging. Like the ones on her legs and her soul. A tribute to her years in enslavement, healing but never fading. Colin Foster seemed sincere, but she wasn't sure she could trust him or anyone. Inara was about to refuse when she remembered Annie's words. 

You're too bright and too good to let this scar you. Let it make you stronger. That way, he won't win. He won't take that away from you." 

Taking a deep breath, Inara looked up. "I'll do it, if you keep your word." 

Colin grinned. "You have it." 

* * *

As the transporter took off, Inara peeked out the window by the mess hall. She saw Sihnon disappear until it was a little speck in the huge ocean of black. A heavy burden slipped off of her and Inara felt better, despite her injuries. Colin had gone to talk with the pilot on their arrival time on Shadow. Gazing out in the black, with only its gleaming stars and far away planets as company, Inara felt free, truly free. She swore right there, in her seat by the mess hall, that no one would ever again take it from her. They could take everything else, but her freedom, that was hers and it would be that way from now on. 

Chapter Three: Sanctuary 

* * *

2514- A Year Later 

"Ok, class, remember that those assignments are due next Monday. Make sure to study on this week's lessons because there might be a test." Inara announced to her students. A collective moan, "Yes, Mrs. Foster", rang throughout the class room as they began to file outside. The students ranged from five years to twelve, all given separate assignments and lessons, depending on their age group. About a month after arriving on Shadow, Colin had situated Inara into her new life as a teacher. It had helped in taking her mind off her ordeal, although the nightmares began soon after. At first, Colin had knocked on her door when she had woken up screaming. Concerned, he would ask her how she was and Inara would answer that she was fine. He had stopped knocking after the second week; even though Inara heard his footsteps stand at her door until she fell asleep again. 

He had kept his word, giving her all that she asked for. He was respectful of her space, quickly backing off when he leaned in too close during their shooting lessons. Colin never ordered her around, always asking her opinion on some matter of the ranch. It was refreshing to Inara, being treated like a human being and not some piece of property. His son, Jacob, had taken to her like water, eyes sparkling in a child's adoration when she walked in a room. Inara had also taken easily to caring for the shy boy, although she learned soon enough that it was a ploy to trick his unsuspecting victims. Colin was right, he was a handful, the memory of chasing him around the ranch to give him a bath still made Inara smile. 

""Nara, time to go home!" Jacob beamed as he got out of his seat. He had turned five last month; today was his first day of school, although he had always accompanied her during classes. His light brown hair stirred out of place when he ran up to her desk. He reached over for the cane that leaned against the desk. It was made of oak, beautifully crafted, Colin had it made for her three months after she got to Shadow. Although Inara had followed the doctor's order on the recuperation period of her broken ankle, it hadn't healed properly. So she now walked with a slight limp, the cane re-enforcing her step. At first she had balked at the use of it, pride and the memory of her mother taking a great part in her refusal. For some unknown reason, Colin had known how she would react. So when little Jacob, happy face beaming, had given her the cane as a gift, Inara lost the battle before it had even begun. It had been one of the rare arguments she had with Colin afterwards, although she had lost that one too. 

"Yes, it is. So how did you like school, Jake?" Inara asked, taking the cane gently from him. Standing up, she picked up her lesson plans, placing them in her bag. Her hair had grown a few inches, brushing lightly on her collarbone, regaining its lost luster. 

"Oh, I like it, `Nara! Do you think pa is coming home tonight?" 

"Maybe, he said that it would take him a week, but he might make it back sooner." Inara answered, biting her lower lip. Colin went away when word came of someone who needed help. He never gave her the details on the operation and Inara was never curious enough to ask. It was dangerous, since the Alliance was now taking more notice of escaping slaves and the smuggling going rampant throughout the `verse. She knew enough, that the operation was an expansive network connecting and reaching far into some border planets, where the risk of Reaver attacks was much higher than near the Core or central planets. 

"Let's go, bao bei." Inara said. Before taking hold of his hand Inara quickly checked the special pocket sewn into her skirt. The pistol was small, containing six rounds, a simple design for easy handle. The firearm had become a part of her, an extension of her body. Although she didn't like the feel of it in her hands, she did feel safer with it. And that's why she never parted with it, even in her sleep. Jacob helped her carry her bag as she locked the school room. The school was located right in the middle of town, along with the church. Stores lined across with it, along with the Golden Horn Saloon. The colony was slowly recuperating from the war, but that didn't stop people from being suspicious of new comers, even though they had accepted Colin's story on his new `wife'. 

Walking down the small steps, Inara and Jacob made their way to the cart that was tied up there. The young mare, Buttercup, was busy grazing on some nearby grass, her ears perking at the sound of human footsteps. Patting the horse gently, Inara untied the ropes, walking the horse out a bit. Soon after, Inara helped Jacob up in the cart, his short legs swinging above the foot rest. She handed him the cane as she pulled herself up into the seat. Her ankle throbbed at movement, but Inara ignored it as she took the reigns, starting Buttercup at an even trot. Some of the townsfolk waved in greeting as she passed through, Jacob waved back enthusiastically. The people were kind to her; having taken to the soft-spoken teacher quickly. Inara seemed to inspire a strange sort of grace and tranquility to those that came across her. Even the unsavory sort gave her a wide berth, never bothering her, knowing Colin's retaliation would be fierce indeed. 

The afternoon sun was warm without being too hot, a cool breeze lifting Inara's hair around her face. Jacob laughed at the action as he swung his legs about. "You're pretty, `Nara. Pa thinks so too." 

Inara gave him a bemused smile. "Does he?" 

Little Jake nodded. "Yep." 

"How do you know?" Inara asked interest piqued. 

"Because he looks at you all the time. And he's happy. Used to be sad." 

Inara smiled at him, but she was unsettled by the comment. Colin and she had grown close; an enduring friendship had formed. But it was hard; she didn't want to give any wrong impressions, since a part of her knew that she would have to leave one day and when she did, it would be alone. And part of her didn't feel she was able to respond back, even if she felt the same way. It was always at the back of her mind, giving her a perpetual sorrowful expression. Shadow had been a wonderful haven, a new beginning and Inara never wanted to leave. 

* * *

Upon arriving at the Foster Ranch, Inara noticed the figure of Frank Reynolds. The old man was nearing sixty, but he still gave the impression of youth. He now owned the ranch nearby, after his sister-in-law died. His nephew had gone off to war, fighting with the Independents, and never returned after receiving news that his brother, sister and mother had passed away during an Alliance raid. But Frank was old and despite youthful appearances, couldn't get the ranch back on its feet, at least not by himself. So Colin hired him to check on Inara and Jacob while he went away, to oversee that the ranch was running smoothly. 

Inara brought the cart to a stop as she greeted Frank. "Frank, hope you weren't waiting long." 

"Nope Mrs. Foster, how did the ole' teachin' go?" 

"It was fine, Frank. Any word on Colin?" Inara asked as he helped her down from the cart. Jacob had taken off quickly to the stables, school books forgotten. "Forgive him." Inara motioned to the running boy. 

"I reckon it's alright, Mrs. Foster. Boys will be boys." 

"That's true." 

Frank scratched his head, pondering Inara's previous question. "Fraid not, Mrs. Foster. No wave has come in yet. I wouldn't worry; Mr. Foster knows how to handle himself. I caught ya two rabbits, plump ones, great for stew." 

"Thank you any way. I hope you can stay for dinner." Inara offered. 

"Oh, I reckon I can. You are one hell of a cook. Why did ya think I caught them for ya?" Frank answered, dark blue eyes gleaming. 

* * *

Inara was busy cleaning up the kitchen, letting the pans soak before washing them. During dinner, Frank had regaled Inara and Jacob with tales of his youth, along with stories of his nephews and nieces, especially of the oldest one, Malcolm, the one who had gone to war. She enjoyed the stories since she had reread all of her books. Every once in a while, Colin would bring a new one back from his travels, but once again Inara would quickly finish it. So she liked listening to Frank's stories, even if they were repeated or greatly embellished, his performances always making Jacob and her laugh. 

While she washed the dishes, she softly sang a war ballad that Frank had sang one evening a while back. Jacob was on the floor, playing with his toys, even though his eyes were starting to droop from sleep. 

"Take me out to the black tell them I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me." She paused as she heard the galloping of a horse stopping near the front. Her muscles tensed as she motioned for Jake to come behind her. Inara had trained herself to recognize Colin's footsteps, counting in between the falling of the next footstep. Colin was a tall man, so his strides were longer and footsteps shorter. This time Inara couldn't tell, the footsteps were rushed as they stomped up the stairs. Inara quickly pulled out the firearm, cocking the hammer and aiming it at the door way that lead through the living room. 

"Inara! Inara! Where are you?" Colin called entering the house. Inara sighed in relief, lowering the gun and putting the safety back on. Jacob gave a cry of joy as he ran to find his father. Colin had almost made his way into the kitchen when the little boy launched himself at him. Colin grabbed him and lifted him the air. "How's my boy? You are behaving for Inara?" The last was directed at her, but there was something in his gaze that told Inara something wasn't right. 

Inara swallowed back nervously, biting her lip in the process. "He was fine. He started his first lesson today." 

Colin gave a low chuckle, brushing his son's hair lightly. "How was that, partner?" 

Jacob, enjoying the attention, began to tell his father about his day. Colin listened attentively, interrupting when due. Inara's heart warmed at the picture of father and son, mixed with her own yearnings. Her mind was bursting with questions on what had happened but she set the urge aside, letting them have their moment. 

"I am going to put him to bed." Colin said, despite his son's protests. 

Inara nodded, coming up to them and kissed Jake goodnight, ruffling his hair gently. "Sweet dreams, bao bei." 

Her eyes met with Colin's in questioning, but they didn't give anything away. They both left kitchen and Inara stood still until she heard their footsteps up the stairs. She returned to washing the dishes, her mind barely processing the chore. What could have happened? Because something sure as hell did. Inara was a natural at reading people, the skill came easily to her, so she knew something was off. Just as she was finishing Colin came back down, his body weary. 

Inara put the dish down. "What happened?" 

Colin sighed deeply, trying to find the words as he ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced at the action; it was then that Inara noticed the dark stain near his shoulder. Inara gasped out loud, rushing over to him. "What happened? Why are you hurt?" 

"It's nothing, bullet went straight through. A doc' already cleaned it up for me." 

"I don't understand...how then?" Inara asked her dark brown eyes wide. 

"Ran into a little trouble. But I need you to sit down, there's something I need to tell you." 

Inara sat down at table, the knot in her stomach grew worse. "What is it?" 

"They found a trail leading to you." 

Inara closed her eyes to hide her fear. She knew who he was referring to. After her escape, The Harrow family had wanted blood, but it had been a while before they figured who had done the deed. The investigation was mucked up due to some evidence that had gone `missing'; Inara had a feeling that she had Annie to thank for that. But half a year ago, they had found out it had been the slave called Inara. Colin had his contacts keeping an eye out for any new updates on the search; the trail had been cold until now. 

"To Shadow?" 

Colin nodded, his voice was gruff. "Apparently the son, Jeremiah, is hell bent on capturing you, so he has the Alliance by their tails. Money talks as the saying goes." 

"How long do I have...before they arrive?" 

"Tonight. They should be arriving late tomorrow afternoon. I already have a place for you. A woman, Nandi; she runs a brothel called the Heart of Gold." At the horrified look on Inara's face, he quickly added, "It's not what you're thinking, Inara. So get that look off your face. I helped Nandi in the past with some of her girls, she's a good woman. Her place is out back in one of the border moons; population isn't that big, you'll be safe there. Nandi's a good woman, she'll treat you well." 

Inara frowned, shaking her head. "What about you? My trail leads them to you. What about Jacob?" 

"He'll leave in the morning; Frank's taking him someplace safe. And I'll be fine." 

Inara got up, reaching for her cane. She tried to keep the growing panic from her voice, "You can't stay, Colin. You have no idea...what that family is capable of. And Alliance...you know how the Alliance are. You fought them in that damn war." 

Colin gently took hold of her shoulders; he stood over her by a few inches. "I'll be fine, Inara. We knew this could happen. I have...grown to care for you and hate this as much as anything." 

Inara pulled back slightly, made uncomfortable by his comment. "What are you saying?" 

Colin studied her a moment, after she pulled back. Inara could've sworn there was disappointment or regret reflecting back, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "I am saying that I love you. But I know you're not ready for that." 

"Colin, I..." Inara began sadly. 

"Don't, let's leave it at that. Maybe under different circumstances, but...you best get your things ready." Colin said turning away from her. "You leave in twenty minutes." 

"Can I see...can I say goodbye to Jacob?" 

"It's best that you don't. I don't want him to wake up. You understand..." 

Inara nodded. She walked past him, making her way to her room which was located on the first floor, past the living room, around the corner. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill as she quickly packed her things in a carpet bag. A few sets of clothes, personal toiletries, extra rounds for the firearm, along with her favorite novel, a photo of Jacob, Colin and Inara, taken at a church picnic. She tenderly slipped the photo in her book, snapping the bag shut. Inara put on the dark brown cloak that Annie had given her a year ago. Taking one last look, she closed the door, strangely feeling as if she was closing yet another chapter in her life. 

* * *

They had taken one of the three other horses in the stable. The young stallions name was Light Foot, as he was the fastest one of them all. Colin had opted out of taking the cart, given that he didn't want any tracks left behind. So he secured Inara's belongings to the saddle, along with her cane. She rode behind him, hands wrapped tight around his waist as they took the back trails that led to the loading docks. 

Colin reigned Light Foot to a stop, the horse neighed in protest. Stepping down, he reached up to help Inara. He held on a little longer than necessary, letting her go as he caught sight of a man. "Eamon." 

A rotund man with a jolly face waved back. He was stepping out of his vessel, calling out, "Colin, this here the pretty lady you need help with?" 

"Yes, Molly Anders." Colin lied easily; paying no attention to Inara's inquiring look. 

Eamon tipped his hat as he shook both of their hands vigorously. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Anders." 

"Likewise, Mr...." 

"Just call me Eamon, Miss, Eamon will do just fine." 

Colin handed him a paper. "These are the coordinates to the moon, thank you for helping me with this. Miss Anders' sister had gotten mighty sick, doc' says she won't make it to the end of the month." 

"Here are her things," Colin unloaded the horse, handing the bag to Eamon and the walking stick to Inara. "If you'll give us a moment." 

"No problem, Colin. I am taking off in ten minutes; it should take us a `bout a week to get there." Eamon walked back to the vessel, leaving them alone. 

Colin turned back to Inara, his voice gruff. "I guess this is...you take care of yourself." He took two pouches from his coat and handed them to her. "One of them is for any spending you need to do. It should hold for the year, maybe a little more. Along with the money, I am giving you three identification cards with the proper papers. Different alias in case you need to run again. The other bag contains a vial of poison, fatal in one dose. Out on the border the Reavers have been attacking more often, so if you're boarded...you take it. It's an easier way to die and you don't want to die by their hand. Promise me you will." 

Inara took the pouches, nodding. "I promise. Colin, I..." 

"Don't." Colin stopped her. 

"No, I need to say this. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I have put you in even greater danger than you were before. You and Jacob mean the world to me...I wish things were different. I really do." 

"I know, Inara." He leaned over kissing her cheek, the rough stubble grazing her skin. Inara embraced him hard, not wanting to let go, crying softly. "Tell Jake I said goodbye. Tell him I love him. Please, please take care of yourself." Colin gently held her, inhaling her scent, "I'll be fine. And I will tell him." 

"I am going to miss you both." Inara said, not lessening her hold. "I am going to miss you so very much." 

She finally pulled away, brushing away her tears. "I am sorry; I am acting like such a fool." 

"But, you're not. It's not the last time I'll be seeing you. Maybe one day..." Colin said, "We'll find each other again, `verse isn't that big." 

Inara gave him weak smile. "Then I won't say bye. See you later?" 

"See you later." 

Inara nodded, forcing her body to walk away to the transporting vessel. She didn't look back, even though she wanted too. But when she did, Colin was already gone. 

* * *

A Week Later 

Inara gave a startled gasp as her stomach flopped when the ship landed. The vessel had shaken a lot during the trip, although Eamon had assured her that it was perfectly normal. She had spent her time in between worrying and pacing around her room. Inara had prayed that Colin and Jacob were alright. She sadly mourned her stay on Shadow, missing her students and the town already. Gathering her things, she walked out of her room. The wooden walking stick tapped lightly across the metal floor as she strode to the opening gate. Eamon was already waiting for her. "Well, here we are, Miss Anders. Hope your sister will be alright." 

"Xiexie, Eamon, for bringing me here." Inara said graciously. The hood of her cloak had slipped off her, but she made no move to put it back in place. 

"No problem, any friend of Colin's is a friend of mine. Watch your step." 

Inara stepped out, the noon sun shining brightly, she squinted her eyes against the glare of light. When she reached the ground, Inara waved back to Eamon. He gave one last salute and closed the door. Inara glance around, finding only desert and barren land. Looking ahead, she noticed a house covered in solar sheeting, it was around three stories high, an eyesore, but it fit the description Colin had given her before leaving for the docks the week before. She began to trudge forward, her bag banging lightly against her knee, the dusty ground kicking up as she walked. Nearing the house, she saw a woman standing outside. The woman made a motion in welcome. She was a lovely woman, auburn hair and light blue eyes; she wore a burgundy shift dress with a peach shawl draped over her shoulders. "Are you Nandi?" Inara asked hesitantly. 

"Sure am, hon and you must be Inara. Colin said you were pretty. I see he was being too modest. Sorry 'bout not meeting you, our cart broke down last week. The wheel still hasn't been fixed." Nandi responded as she took Inara's bag. "Was your trip alright?" 

"Oh, it was fine. Thank you for taking me in." Inara said. 

"Don't you worry none. Everyone needs a hand once in a while. This here is the Heart of Gold, it ain't much, but it's mine. My girls are nice and friendly, I don't think you'll have a problem gettin' along with them." 

"I don't...I mean I am not a..." Inara began. 

"A whore? No, you don't strike me as such. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want. If you can help around the place, cooking and such, I really don't have the patience for it. Colin said you're a teacher. Is that right?" Nandi arched her brow. 

"Yes, but..." 

"Well, it's settled, I don't think it'd harm none for the girls to brush up on their letters and numbers and the like. Morning lessons fine with you? `Cause the place gets busy at night." 

"Yes, it's fine, but..." Inara said, slightly tripping on a step. 

"Careful, you don't have to be fidgety, mei mei, I don't bite. You're safe here. You have my word." Nandi swung the door opened, kicking the dust from the floor in the process. To Inara's surprise, the place was decorated tastefully, Asian and Western blending in together, several women turned to look in interest at the new arrival. Nandi ushered Inara inside, "Welcome to the Heart of Gold." 

* * *

2515- A Year Later 

Inara gave the side bar one last scrubbing, taking a step back to admire her work. The polished mahogany wood gleamed, she cast an annoyed glare as one of the girls, Helen, was about to put a mug down. Seeing the look, Helen sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Teach." 

"Nothing to worry about Helen, just clean up after you're done." Inara said handing her the rag. 

"Oh, almost forgot, Miss Nandi asked to see you. For tea." 

"Xiexie, Helen." 

As she turned to leave, Helen stopped her. "Teach, I was wonderin' `bout the story you were readin' to the girls the other day." 

"Jane Eyre?" 

"Yeah, see I wasn't really gettin' it, so I was wonderin' if you could it explain to me better." Helen said shyly. 

"Oh, I would love to. Maybe later, before the late afternoon." Inara said. 

"Thanks, Teach." 

Inara felt slightly giddy; she enjoyed it when one the girls took in interest in their studies. Most of them sat down because Nandi ordered them to, but there were a few who really wanted to be there. As she made her way to Nandi's sitting room, Inara almost ran into a man leaving one the girls' room, Petaline's, if she wasn't mistaken. Rance Burgess gave Inara an insolent once over, a sneer in place that reminded her too much of the deceased Lord Harrow. "Morning, Inara." 

Inara glared at him in disdain, something she had learned from Nandi. "You're in my way, Rance Burgess. Kindly remove yourself." 

"Oh, you're a cold one. Bet there's fire beneath that ice." Burgess chuckled as his gaze trailed down her body once more. Soon after Inara's arrival, she'd had the displeasure at meeting the richest man on the moon. When he had tried to force his attentions, Inara had aimed her pistol between his legs, shooting near his thigh, a scant inch away from doing any serious damage. He never bothered her again, although he still enjoyed taunting her. 

"Hardly, although I doubt you'll ever know. Scratch that, there's no doubt. It's a fact." Inara spat out. "Now get out of my way. Unless, you want a repeat performance from before." 

A cold rage shone his gray eyes, his hand curled into a fist as if to strike her, but he controlled himself. "So you say, so you say." He moved away, striding pompously out the door. Giving the departing hundan a disgusted look, Inara continued her way to Nandi's room. The older woman was sitting on a pillow, pouring tea from a delicate china tea kettle to little tea cups. She rested the kettle on the black lacquered table as she heard Inara open the door. Bowing slightly, Inara walked in, slipping her shoes off. "Nandi." 

"Mei mei, what took you so long?" 

Inara sighed heavily. "Rance Burgess. He's trouble, Nandi. I would be careful in the future." 

"You don't have to tell me that, Inara. I knew that the first gorram second that son a bitch walked through my door. You handled him fine?" Nandi asked in concern. 

"It's interesting how a man will react when his manhood is threatened." Inara said with a grin. 

Nandi laughed. "I still can't believe a timid thing like yourself pulled that stunt. Maybe something is beginning to rub off." Inara flushed slightly at the comment. Although her mother had been a whore, she had been discreet about it, at least when Inara was younger. It was different when night after night Inara could hear very clearly the sounds of the girls working; the laughter, moaning pants and the very squeaky bed springs. Inara didn't think of herself as naive, but apparently she was proven wrong. Nandi had taken Inara under her wing, showing her the ways to stand up for herself. Since Nandi had once trained as a Companion she taught Inara some basic self-defense skills in case she was ever in danger, as all Companions were trained in the way of some type of martial arts to keep fit. And day by day, Inara had grown more confident and Nandi saw that change. Although the older women also noticed that Inara still carried a sorrowful look about her. 

"I have an excellent teacher." Inara stated as she kneeled on the floor. 

"Can't argue with that. You know, you never told me your story." 

"I didn't realize it was necessary." Inara answered. 

Nandi raised the cup to her lips. "It isn't, although I hoped maybe our friendship would help open you up. Foster gave me the briefest details, said it wasn't his story to tell." 

Inara face perked up at mention of Foster, but just as the emotion appeared it was gone. But not quick enough for Nandi not to catch it, taking a sip, "You love him, don't you." 

"Who?" 

"Foster. Don't act dumb. Can't fool a former Companion, mei mei. I'm not that old, but I wasn't born yesterday." 

Inara shook her head, cursing the blush that sole across her face. "It wasn't like that. He was a good friend." 

"Right. Friend, not by the way he spoke of you. Sounded like a man in love and I should know." Nandi scoffed. 

"I'll admit I care for him, deeply. But it's difficult. I am...you wouldn't understand." 

"Why don't you explain it to me than?" 

"I can't." 

Nandi placed the tea cup down. "Inara, everyone has demons, honey, but I have learned that talkin' about them makes them quite a bit less terrifyin'. You have to face the tamade head on, if not you'll spend the rest of your life running until you fall down. Trust me, Inara you don't want to fall down, at least, not by yourself." 

Inara sipped the tea, eyes downcast, biting her lip. After some deep thought, she began her story. "My mother sold me to a trader. Because of the war, money was hard to come by and someone had stolen my mother's savings. Maybe she was blinded by the fear of losing some economic stability, but she sold me any way. Like I was some damn piece of cattle. I was than sold to a rich family, filthy rich, it was hard labor. Everything didn't seem so bad," Inara laughed, "Who am I kidding, it was horrible. One night, my owner, he...he." She began to sob, tears falling freely down her face. Nandi quickly came over to her, holding her gently. "Mei mei, I am sorry, I didn't mean too..." 

"He raped me. And I killed him. I killed him, but he didn't die, Nandi, he didn't die. I see him every damn night in my dreams and he won't die. He won't die." Inara sobbed quietly, "So I can't, there's something broken in me, Nandi, I can't as long as he won't die, I can't move on. I don't know how. I try but I don't know how." 

Nandi tenderly brush her hair. "But you will, mei mei, you will. You're a strong woman, honey, and you will get through this. And you will be better for it. It's just gonna take time." 

Inara pulled away, laughing weakly. "You know, it's funny, my mother wanted me to be a Companion. I might have even met you than. I might have avoided this mess, if I hadn't blotched the interview on purpose. But thinking back on it, I wouldn't change a thing." 

"Things happen for a reason. Seems fate knew we had to meet. Who knows what else is in store for you? Don't give up yet, you're special Inara. I knew that the moment I first saw you. You're meant for bigger things." 

"My Nana once said that. I never believed her." 

Nandi arched a brow, playfully slapping Inara on the arm. "Well, you should start believin'." 

* * *

A Month Later 

It was late into the afternoon and Nandi was getting ready for the night's entertainment. Just as she was about to leave the wave came through. She debated not answering it, but took it any way. 

"Well, fancy hearing from you. You didn't call last week, figured something was up." Nandi said with an amused air. The image of Colin Foster frowned at the comment. "How is she?" 

"She's doin' fine, you should try asking her yourself. It'd do her some good." 

"It's best this way." 

"I sure hate it when a man decides something for me, most woman do." Nandi commented jadedly. "What's up Foster? Looking a mite tense." 

"One of my contacts says Harrow and the Alliance are headed your way. Might be there in three days tops. You have to get her out of there, ASAP. Tomorrow would be best." 

"You got someone for me?" 

"Eamon, the man who brought her there. He's about five hours away from you." 

"I'll let her know, although frankly I doubt she'll agree. She's gotten mighty stubborn." Nandi said thoughtfully, "You really should be telling her this." 

Colin ignored the last comment. "Wave in three hours, let me know she's ready to go." 

"Don't you worry, Foster; I look after all my girls. Inara's no different." The wave cut off and Nandi sat still for a moment. She rolled her eyes at the soft sound of footsteps moving away from her door. "Inara, I know that's you." 

Inara walked back to the door, pushing it open. "I just wanted to let you know that the clients are coming in." 

"How much did you hear?" 

"Hear of what?" 

"Inara, we went over this. You do realize eavesdropping isn't really polite." 

"Neither is whoring or cursing, but you do them both." Inara snipped. She was angry when she heard that Colin talking to Nandi, refusing to talk to her. She was tired of people deciding things for her, even though she knew Colin had a point. Inara had thought their friendship had gone over that border, apparently that had changed when his feelings for her did. 

"I am assuming you heard all of it, then." 

"I am not going to do it, Nandi. I'm tired of running. The next place, what will it be? A year, or two? I'll always be running. I might as well get it over with." 

Nandi stood up, light blue eyes blazing. "Hell, tell me I did not hear that comin' out of your mouth, girl. You shouldn't even be thinking that. What the hell is wrong with you, Inara? That man has risked his life for you, repeatedly, along with countless other people. Is that how you want to thank them?" 

Inara was ashamed at her friend's words, knowing she was right. The moment of anger had taken over her good sense. "I am sorry, you're right. I just...I am going to hate leaving the girls and everyone else." 

"Hell, honey, I know. I am going to miss you too. But I rather miss you than to know you're dead and who knows what else. But it has to be done. Things happen for a reason, mei mei. Don't fight against it." 

"I know." 

Nandi gave her a hug. "You get some sleep now; Eamon should be here by early morning. Get your things ready." 

* * *

The Next Day, Morning 

Inara had slept little during the night, tossing and turning. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Lord Harrow's sneering face, soon replaced with his son's. It was clear enough that Jeremiah would never stop his torment of her. So she made a decision, hoping that Colin and Nandi would understand. She had bathed quickly since the water was cold. Dressing in a black skirt that hit her ankles and a light blue fitted blouse, she picked up her bag to leave, her cane supporting her. She glanced once more at her tiny room, wishing she could stay forever, ignoring her guilty conscious at what she was about to do. When she entered the main room she was surprised when all the girls, along with a few boys, were gathered together. Nandi came forward, hugging Inara. "Told the girls and boys that you were leavin' us, they wanted to say their good byes and give you a little something." 

One by one they came forward, saying their goodbyes and thank you's. Some of the girls gave her small trinkets as gifts and gaudy jewelry, but to Inara they were beautiful. Helen came up and gave her a hug, "I am going to miss you, Teach, me and the girls. Gonna miss your stories." And that was the best gift of all. That she had managed to reach them, in any small way. 

"Thank you, all of you, for making me feel at home. I hope one day to repay you. I am really going to miss you all." Inara declared after the good byes were said. "Take care." 

Tearfully, she walked away with Nandi accompanying her. This time Eamon had landed closer to the Heart of Gold, making the walking distance shorter. The plump man waved to Inara as she motioned back to him. 

"Nandi, I don't know how to thank you." Inara hugged her friend one last time. "Thank so much." 

"Nothing to thank, mei mei. You just keep going on, don't give up. Remember what I said." Nandi said as she pulled a purse from her robe. "The girls and I did a little collecting for ya, figured you needed this more than us. It's not much, but any bit helps." 

"I can't take this, Nandi. It's too much." Inara refused. Nandi gave her a scolding glare, placing the purse in her hand. "Take it honey, and don't make me mad again." 

Inara reluctantly took the purse. "Fine. See you later, Nandi. Take care when they arrive." 

"Oh, I know I will. If I can handle Rance Burgess, I can handle anything. You come by soon, when you're safe. You'll always have a place here." 

She hugged Nandi again before she trekked back to the vessel. It was strange that only a year ago she was getting off and now she was leaving on it again. The purse jangled as she walked, making her feel even worse at what she was going to do. Eamon helped her up with her bag, greeting her cheerfully. Inara looked back to the Heart of Gold; all the girls had come out to wave goodbye, along with Nandi. With a heavy heart Inara waved back one last time, then she walked up the vessel's steps. 

* * *

Inara waited until after they were out of the atmosphere, then began to place her plan in motion. She made her way to the bridge, where Eamon was piloting the ship. "Mr. Eamon." 

Eamon turned around startled. "Miss Anders, what can I do for you?" 

"I had a change of plans; I need you to take me somewhere else, not to the coordinates Mr. Foster gave you." 

Eamon's jolly face scrunched up in a frown. "I don't know about that, Miss Anders, Mr. Foster was pretty specific in getting you there," 

"There was a misunderstanding. I can pay you extra if you take me." 

"I don't know, Miss Anders." Eamon reluctantly protested, scratching his balding head. "Where is it that I would be taking you?" 

"Londinum. I have to give the news of my sister's death to my family. It would be better if I did it in person." Inara lied smoothly. 

"Aw Miss Anders, I am so sorry about your loss. Hell, I am sure Mr. Foster won't mind." Eamon beamed at her. 

Inara burst into a glowing smile, mesmerizing the poor man further. "I knew I could count on you, Eamon. Thank you. You can inform Mr. Foster on the change of plans after my arrival." She walked back to her room, satisfied with her plans being in action. She was finally taking charge of her life, once and for all. Nandi was right; she couldn't run from her demons forever. It was time she played the same way, only by different set of rules. Nandi and Colin would be furious with her but Inara was content. No one would ever make her cower in hiding again. Never again would she place the people she cared about in danger. If Harrow wanted to spend his life trying to find her, he was going to have his work cut out for him. A new Inara had been born, no longer the shy girl or the beaten slave. And she was here to stay. 

* * *

Translations: 

Bu-No 

Bao bei- Darling or treasure. 

Chapter Four: Quick Eyes, Quicker Hands 

* * *

Two Years Later, 2517-Mid September 

The Fleming Estate, Persephone 

A young woman dressed in a maid uniform of black and white, along with a ruffled cap; gracefully walks into the Lady Fleming's quarters. The room was richly decorated in hues of rose and gold. It had style, as the wealthy usually did. But the maid knew it wasn't always true, money didn't always mean good taste. She made the pretense of dusting the vanity while she casually opened the jewelry drawer and dumped its contents into a small pouch under the fold of her skirt. Her neck was already covered in necklaces of gold, silver and white opal pearls, discreetly enclosed under the high collar of her uniform. Lady Fleming had three daughters, all quite plain, but all richly endowed with the same priceless jewelry, which now endowed the maid's skirts quite well. The girl walked out of the room, a slight limp to her walk, not noticeable unless you knew where to look. As she neared the kitchens she bowed to the Lady Fleming. The woman barely gave the maid a second glance as the maid continued her way out the kitchens and to the outside street. She waited for a carriage to pass by, the chopping hooves of the horses stomping down the street. The girl swiftly scurried behind an alley. Making sure no one was looking, she began to undress behind a trash chute. 

As she slipped out of the maid's uniform, revealing tan fitted trousers, along with a white satin mandarin collar blouse. A brown leather bag sat in a corner by the trash chute with a wooden cane, grabbing the bag she pulled out a dark gray woolen coat and slipped it on. She then proceeded to untie the purses attached to the skirt of the maid uniform, dropping them carefully into the leather bag. The purses made a slight jangling sound as they fell inside. She took off the necklaces, placing them gently inside the bag and zipping the bag shut. The girl scanned her surroundings once more, but only the quiet sounds from the street echoed throughout the alley. Gathering up the uniform, she tossed it into the garbage chute and grabbed hold of the wooden cane and bag. She finally took off the white maid's cap, letting loose long dark black curls reaching her mid back. Inara Serra smiled as she left the alley the opposite way she had come through. She hummed an old war tune, disappearing among the sea of people in Persephone's busting market streets. 

* * *

Santo, O'Hara's Bar and Pool 

Mal had taken a break from the game of pool after he swiped the money off the slave trader. The hundan still hadn't taken noticed yet. To pass the time till he did, Mal ordered another glass of Ng Ka Pei. The barkeep slid the glass across, stopping within Mal's reach. Jayne's whoop of laughter indicated a winning streak, the grumbling of the slave traders following soon after. The murmur of conversations floated around, blending into one another. Mal let his mind wonder also, when he suddenly caught hold of a fragment of a conversation. 

"They're saying he's offerin' a very generous reward on her capture. Seems the little bitch knocked off his pa or something. And the best thing is she was his slave. If you get my meaning." 

Mal gave a quick glance to his left, taking notice of the men in conversation. One was skinny and the other a bit bulky, both were ugly as sin. The bulky one was grinning lecherously, spilling his drink in the process. A man sat down blocking the view; he was older than Mal, with graying hair kept long. "You Malcolm Reynolds?" 

"An' what if I am?" 

"People talk; say you can get a job done. What do you think of that?" The man asked as he motioned the barkeep for another round. 

"I reckon they're right...you'd be?" 

"Henry. Ever heard of the Eye of the Beholder?" 

Mal chuckled, skewering a glance at the man. "Eye of what?" 

"It's a jewel made of some rare substance, myths say who ever has possession of it will be able to know who wishes them harm or not." 

"Sounds like a load of fei hua to me. An' ya tellin' me this cause?" 

"It's also very valuable." Henry said gulping down his drink, "An' things of value cost a lot of money. An' there are people who paid a lot of money to have it. Dong Ma?" 

"Qu. An' where am I to find this piece of rock at? Mal asked. 

Henry leaned in closer lowering his voice. "There's this big shindig some fancy folk are havin' over at Persephone. My employer has the invites to the man who decides to do the job and maybe a little advance." 

"What's the cut on it?" 

"Twenty, if you do your job right." 

Mal gave a quick glance to the pool table; the slave traders were getting all manner of ill mood with Jayne beating them at the game. Turning his attention back to Henry, he finished his drink. "Seems a mite generous, but I suppose it's doable. Tell your man, I'll do it." 

Henry took a sealed envelope out of his coat, handing the papers to Mal. "I'll be in contact; your ship's the Firefly, right?" 

"Yes she is. Serenity." 

Henry shook Mal's hand, his grip firm. "Nice doin' business with ya." 

"Likewise." Mal watched the older man leave, placing the envelope in his coat along with the pilfered money. Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Wright, the slave trader, had finally noticed his missing hard earned cash. It was a real shame how slow people were. 

"Wie!" 

Mal grinned. "You, my friend, are a very fine drinker." He turned around quickly slamming his fist into Wright's face. The peaceful atmosphere soon erupted into chaos with Jayne and him jumping into the fray of the fight. Great entertainment for all, it was their kind of party. 

* * *

"Did it seem to you that we left Santo in a hurry?" Wash asked his wife, who stood next to him on the Bridge. She was busy looking out the front port, the sunrise of Persephone shining brightly as they neared the planet. 

Zoe grinned. "Seems we do that quite often. Although the Cap'n says we got ourselves a job. " 

"An' is that a good thing or bad?" 

"Good thing, Wash. Never any good to waste time." Mal interrupted as he walked unto the bridge, "Sides, like Zoe said, we have ourselves a job. `Fore hand, we restock on supplies and the like. An' that is a sight to see." Serenity was closer now and the sunrise was more breathtaking than before. 

"Yes it is." Zoe agreed, glancing back to front port. "Beautiful." "An' this job would be?" Wash asked. "Cause the last one was kinda...interesting, with the whole almost gettin' killed part. Oh, the whole arrested deal...it went real swell." 

"Pace yourself, Wash. It's a local grab; our middle man has a buyer already. A tidy sum; make up for the losses with the Surveyor and his wife leavin.'" Mal said. 

"Alliance and Reavers tend to scare off business. I really don't blame them." Zoe added. "And it's better that they did with the Tams on the run from the law." 

"Neither can I, but it doesn't do us any good. They put a serious dent in our pockets and it ain't lookin' pretty." 

Serenity started to shake as the atmosphere pulled her in. Wash turned his attention back to the console. "Whoa, there. Pulling in a little too fast." 

"You got a hold of it?" Mal asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. Or we'll just crash and die." 

"Well, let me know if that happens. An' after landing we'll go over the plans and such." Mal stated, leaving the bridge. 

* * *

The White Lotus Hotel, Persephone 

Inara sat on the bed, sorting through the stolen jewelry. If she was able to pawn them at a decent price she would be able to buy a passage off Persephone on a transport ship or a passenger vessel. The Eavesdown docks were always full of all sorts of vessels due to the bustling trade market that Persephone has. Inara held the gold chains up to the light, glittering more so as the illuminating morning sun reflected back. Sighing quietly she dropped her hand, wrapping her coat tight around her. She placed the jewelry aside, taking hold of a book on the night stand, the photograph from Shadow sliding out in the process. Inara smiled at the memory of the church picnic as she bent down to pick it up. It had been three years, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. 

After gullible Eamon had left her in Londinum Inara had found the perfect place to hide. In plain sight. Jeremiah, meanwhile, would be searching for her on backwater moons and small planets. Never would he think that Inara would dare go out in the open, especially in heavily Alliance patrolled areas. So she took small jobs as a waitress in high class restaurants or as a clerk in dress shops. It was there that Inara took to practice her natural ability on reading people, along with Nandi's pointers on matters. And it was very useful in ways Inara never imagined it to be. She knew when a customer wasn't satisfied with a meal by the set of his or her mouth or when to compliment a potential buyer on a dress. When an organized Alliance search party landed on Londinum, in search of a fugitive; Inara resorted to pick pocketing to buy her passage off. After a while she perfected her technique and stretched out even further. It was risky business, relieving the rich of any valuables, but Inara played on a fact that she had learned so long ago as a slave. Since slaves or servants were nobodies, that's all anyone ever saw and that worked towards Inara's benefit. And it's not like they would miss them, probably buy another bauble the next day. Petty retribution for what she went through as a slave, Inara didn't know, only that she was extremely satisfied when she did pull off a job. 

Of course, she never stayed in one place for long. Not just in fear that someone would catch her stealing, but to keep anyone from finding her. It made it harder to track, jumping from planet to planet, mainly from the Core or central. If Jeremiah was tracking her, he was having a hell of a time doing so. As would anyone else who might try, such as Colin, which Inara doubted. He had not taken the news of her tricking Eamon well; neither had Nandi for that matter. It had pained Inara greatly to lie to her friends, but it was time she fended for herself. Even though part of her yearned to send a wave to Nandi and the girls, she stopped herself each time. It was a risk and Inara decided a while back that the only person she would risk was herself. She couldn't take it if someone she cared about was hurt on account of helping her. 

Inara placed the photo back into the book, her hands gathered up the stolen bounty into a suitcase. Getting up, she walked over to the floor length mirror, running her fingers in a combing action through her hair. Her hair now reached mid back, black curls lustrous, just like when she was a little girl. Inara's complexion held a healthier glow, hardly bearing any resemblance to the young girl of before or to the meek slave. She doubted any one would recognize her even if they were looking for her. Giving one last look at the mirror Inara clutched the suitcase, along with her cane, and left the room. 

* * *

Mal and the others trudged through Persephone's market place. The doc and his sister had decided to stay on Serenity, with that whole mess of them being fugitives. The Shepard had also decided to stay back to do some meditatin'. The day was hot and sweltering, even though a cool breeze made it a touch more bearable. Kaylee was busy fawning over some puffed out monstrosity that looked like a birthday cake gone wrong. 

"I like the ruffles, it's so fancy!" Kaylee beamed. 

"Nah, it has too much foofaraw, I prefer something with slink." Zoe countered. 

"You want a slinky dress? I can buy you a slinky dress." Wash said eagerly. His imagination going wild with the possibilities of Zoe in slinky dress or minus one. "Cap'n, can I have money to buy a slinky dress?" 

Zoe slapped his arm in humor, laughter in her eyes. "Behave." 

Jayne made his opinion known also. "I'll chip in. But you could always go without anythin'. Avoid hassles that way." 

"I can hurt you." Zoe deadpanned. 

"Cap'n, isn't it beautiful?" Kaylee asked as she glanced back. "Cap'n?" 

Mal let his attention wander from the conversation when he saw her. Now Mal liked women, although he preferred them from afar most of the time. Better to avoid complications and the like, but this one was different. His eyes followed her as she paid a vendor for an apple. She was beautiful, not that that mattered none; many women were. But it was the way she held herself, all grace despite the use of a cane. Feeling someone looking at her, she glanced up. Mal felt himself kicked in the gut by the impact of her gaze, along with some very interesting feelings heading southwards. A hand tapped him on the back, Mal reluctantly turned around. 

"Cap'n? Are you all right? You kinda spaced out." Kaylee asked in concern. The others shared the same look. 

Mal dazed pointed back to the girl, but she was gone. "There was a...did you see her?" 

"See who?" 

"A woman..." 

"Unless that woman looked like a man," Wash said regarding the fruit vendor, "I think it's the heat. I am not startin' to look feminine am I, or Jayne? `Cause I think we'd be in trouble there. And I just went to a very scary visual place." 

Mal scowled at the pilot. "But she was there. Know what? Let's move on ahead. This isn't a sack of feathers I'm carryin'. Kaylee, say goodbye to the dress. I am sure it will miss you." 

"You're no fun." Kaylee protested, her eyes looking at the dress wistfully. 

Mal shrugged. "What can I say? Pink really isn't my color. `Sides, what would you do with that rig? Flounce around in the engine room. Be like a sheep walking on its hind legs. 

Kaylee kept quiet, her expression hurt, she walked away. 

Zoe took hold of the sack, giving him a glare. "Let me take that for you, sir." 

"What? Well, it isn't." Mal said defensively, although he was disgusted at his behavior. "I.." Jayne leaned over watching the retreating forms of Kaylee, Zoe and Wash as they boarded a runner. "I don't git it, is she mad or something?" 

* * *

Inara had hurried away from the fruit vendor's stand. She had dropped the apple in the process as she neared Badger's place. She had been unnerved by the man in the market. The way he had looked at her had unsettled her further; there was something about him that reminded her of someone, Inara just didn't know who. She ran the face through her mind again, but nothing came up. She just hoped it wasn't anyone that knew her, yet Inara was positive she never saw him until today. Two men were waiting for her at the door; she walked up efficiently, clutching the case tight, her cane tapping the ground, pausing a few feet away. "Is he in?" 

The two men leered at her, taking in her shapely form. Inara controlled the urge to insult them or worse. The men nodded and parted away from the door, letting her by. The inside of the room was dim and dank, a smell of cigars permeating throughout the room. Badger had tried his best to decorate his office professionally, the poster of a nude woman on the wall ruining any effort done. Badger was sitting at his desk, barking an order to one of his cronies. When he caught sight of Inara he stood up quickly, bowing in a mocking matter. "Well, well, the illustrious little ambassador. What brings you to my lowly office, Inara?" 

Inara forced a smile effortlessly, her expression revealing nothing of her disgust of him. "Zao shang hao, Badger. You flatter me. I thought we could do a business transaction." 

"Last time you were a bit difficult. I didn't like the way you talk down to me. A bit...what's the word?" 

"Pretentious?" Inara provided. 

"Yeah, you're all pretentious; think you're better than me. Never a good quality in a woman you know." 

Inara's smile became more strained, but she maintained her neutral face. She thought the following words through carefully; she couldn't afford offending Badger today. "I am sorry if I gave that impression, Badger. But you are a business man, I think we can look past any differences." 

Badger considered her for a moment, not sure if he missed a hidden insult or not. "Take a seat, show me what you got." 

Inara took a seat on a rickety stool, placing the suit case gently on the table. Her hands never released the cane. With one hand she opened the case; taking one pouch she slid it across the table. Badger opened it, letting the glittering necklaces fall into his hands. "Nice. I imagine its owner is missing it a great deal." 

"That necklace alone is worth over forty thousand credits. Over a two hundred in platinum." Inara stated. 

"I'll give you a five hundred platinum for the necklaces and whatever else you got." 

Inara's disbelief showed clearly on her face. "You're joking. Five hundred platinum doesn't even cover a ticket on a passenger transport." 

Badger sneered at her as he threw the necklaces in the suitcase. "I ain't much for jokes. Take it or leave, doll." 

Inara took a deep breath in an effort to control her temper. "There's over three hundred thousand credits worth in the lot alone. Don't insult my intelligence, Badger." 

"I don't fancy your tone much, luv. It doesn't suit you." 

"What won't suit you is my taking business elsewhere. One thousand credits is my counter offer." 

"Seven hundred platinum, no higher. I am bein' generous, luv." 

Inara considered her options, deciding to push on her price. "One thousand credits or I'll take my business elsewhere." 

Badger motioned to his cronies; Inara felt them stand behind her. She tensed, her hand tightening on the cane. One grabbed her shoulder roughly, Inara stood up bringing her cane up between his legs and jabbing into his stomach, then slapping it on his collarbone. The man groaned as he kneeled to the ground. Just as the other one reached for his gun, Inara pressed on the cane, a sharp steel blade coming out the other end. She lightly pressed the blade to the man's nether regions. "Is this how you treat your clients, Badger? How very poor of you." 

"Interesting gadget you got there." Badger said calmly, although his eyes said a different story. 

"It's custom made. One thousand credits is my final offer." Inara repeated coolly, her hand steady on the cane. 

"Tell you what, since you're a business woman, I am goin' to make you an offer. You can put the stick down." Badger motioned for the men to go away. The one whom had his manhood threaten scurried out without being told, while the other man glared at Inara as he gingerly walked out of the room. 

Inara sat back down serenely, the blade retracting back. "What do you propose?" 

Badger smoothed his hands on the lapels of his coat. "There's a little piece of rock, some fancy artifact being shown at some shindig. I have the blueprints of the place, security and the like." 

"You want me to steal it?" 

"It's what you do. Or am I wrong, luv? Safe place, using some new high-tech gun scans. High-class too. I know no one better than you. You have that courtly look about you, might slip in. Course, you couldn't buy an invite with a diamond the size of a testicle, but I got my hands on one." 

Inara arched her brow, her expression doubtful. "Your eloquence never fails to astound me, Badger." 

"Of invites. See, that's what I was saying on that pretentious attitude. You might want to work on that." 

Inara ignored him. "If I do this job, what's my cut, along with my offer?" 

"I'll give you thirty percent off the sale, along with eight hundred credits and fifty platinum." 

"Give me the eight hundred and fifty platinum in advance and I'll do the job." 

"You don't trust me, now that hurts." Badger said, placing a hand over his heart. 

Inara leaned over to close the case, "I've learned never to trust any man in such matters." She stood up and began to walk away, suitcase in hand. 

"Fine, duchess. We've a deal." 

Inara smiled pleased, she turned to look at him, her composure never faltering. "When's this ball taking place?" 

"Tonight. Problem?" 

"No. I'll be there." Inara answered. "Now about that advance." 

* * *

Several hours later 

"Kaylee! Kaylee!" Mal called for his mechanic. He still felt lousy at what he had said earlier, but Mal was never one to admit he was wrong. He was more of an action type man than one of words. He found her in the engine room, busy working on a circuit piece. 

"I am not speaking to you, Captain." 

Mal rolled his eyes; he figured that she would tetchy, a hint passed along by a glaring Zoe on his way to the engine room. "Got no need to speak. Come on, I got a job for you." He left, but not before hearing Kaylee's angry murmurs as she slapped the tool down. 

* * *

Translations: 

Qu- yes 

Fei hua- garbage/nonsense 

Wie- Hey! 

Zao shang hao- Good Morning 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Eye of the Beholder**   
Author:   **Cassandra E**   [website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **116k**  |  **06/07/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara, Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Mal/Inara and R/J implied   
Summary:  AU/Alternate History:   
What if Inara never became a Companion? Chapters: Prologue through Chapter 4.   
Notes:  AU story fic, Inara centric, with Mal pairing. Feedback most welcomed!   
  



End file.
